Times Eye The Beginning
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: 3rd fic of my medieval series. Davis is reunited with Jun after years of separation, but she is after something or someone he has sworn to protect and she is willing to do anything to get it even change the past...Takari, Taiora, Mimoe, Kenako


A/N: Well you all asked for it, so here it is the sequel to 'Out of the Ashes'.I suggest you read it first so you don't get lost.Please let me know what you think and again if you want me to continue the story.Remember this is only the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own them they are still the property of huge companies, nothing has changed since the last time I wrote.

Times Eye- The Beginning

Moonlight streamed through the windows of Ishida castle filling the throne room with its eerie blue light.A babies cries echoed off of the stone as a father tried to sooth his tears.It had been only months since Piedmon's second death and now the kingdom was just starting to get back to normal.

TK bounced his son lightly trying to hush him, desperate for a good night's sleep."Come on Aren, Daddy really would like to get some sleep so he can be awake for the dignitaries tomorrow".The baby stopped and looked at his father with deep brown eyes.

The prince let out a sigh of relief and began to head back to his room to join Kari when another round of screaming began.

"Need a little help?" a familiar voice asked from one of the side doors.TK felt guilt well up inside him, he didn't mean to wake others.

"Matt I'm sorry if I woke you" he said moving to head down another hall.

Matt's had stopped him gently holding his brother's shoulder "Mind if I try".TK gave a sigh and handed his screaming son to his uncle.Matt began to walk and sing a familiar tune to the baby.

TK slumped in the throne to watch and listen for once Matt had sung that song to him when he was scared or couldn't sleep.I work wonders and with in moments Aren had fallen into a content sleep a faint smile on the eight-month-olds face.

Matt gave him back to TK who looked in awe "How did you do that?" Matt shrugged "Now why don't you go get some sleep".TK obeyed his brother disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Hour's later Kari slowly opened her eyes slowly.The morning sun just making it's way into their room gave everything a fresh new look.Her eyes fell on TK asleep next her, a look of complete peace adorned his face.She lay looking at him for several minutes before he finally opened his blue eyes."If I died last night then I truly in heaven" he whispered bringing his hand up caressing his face before kissing her.

A cry from Alexandra shot the two out of their world.Kari gave him one last kiss before getting up "I love you" she said.TK lay back trying to catch a few more minutes before Aren woke up, but had no luck.Hearing his sister's cries had awakened the boy who was now also crying.TK pulled himself out of bed and over to the cradle across the room.

"These two scare me sometimes," Kari said already getting Alexandra ready.

"I know they cry in sic now" TK responded picking up his son and heading for the chest that held his clothes.Rummaging through he looked to his wife "Are those nobles from your kingdom coming today?"

"Yes" she said pulling the pink dress over her daughter's tiny head "but they won't be here until tonight".

The prince let out a sigh of relief pulling out a small gold tunic for his son "Good I always hate getting all dressed up for them".Kari laughed and set Alexandra down on a large plush rug covered with toys."At least you don't have to wear one of those corsets" she called from behind her dressing wall.

TK set Aren down with his sister and moved behind his own dressing wall.The twins began to coo happily next to each other on the floor.A knock at the door caught their attention."Come in" TK called hoping it was the servants with the morning bottles.Hearing the babies cry out in delight knew it was.He came out to his brother and Tai standing there bottles in hand.

Kari came out about the same time TK let a feeling of euphoria wash over him as she came into view.Her long hair was pulled back with a few strands falling around her face.The pink dress she wore fell to the floor the silver lining shimmered in the morning's light.Recovering his voice TK addressed the two kings "What are you two doing here?"

Matt smiled and picked up his niece "Well after last night I think that you guys needed a break".

Tai had Aren "So your horses are ready at the stable and a lunch is all packed.We don't want to see the two of you until the nobles arrive".The brown haired king sat down in one of the rocking chairs giving his nephew the bottle.

Kari looked too TK his blue eyes full of uncertainty, they had never left their willingly children for longer than a few hours at most."I'm not sure, I mean they are still teething making them really fussy and…"

She was cut off by her brother "No buts now go I promise nothing will happen to them.Besides it will do you two some good to get some time alone".

"Are you absolutely sure?" TK asked one last time taking Kari's hand.

"For the last time go have a nice day and we'll see you tonight" Matt said putting Alexandra on his shoulder burping her.

"If you insist," Kari said walking hand in hand with TK to the door.They gave one last look at their treasured family and walked out the door.Once in the hall they turned to each other TK cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her brown eyes.Kari fell into his blue ones as the came together.After pulling away they headed for the stables "Should we have told them that they tend to spit up after they have their bottles?" she mused.

TK was about to reply when two surprised cries came out of their room."Well I think they just found out themselves" the two giggled in each other's arms as they walked out the door.

Izzy poured over the scrolls on the table in front of him.Kishi was as always at his side reading through the history of the kingdoms.She had only been around since Piedmon had used her body to get into the kingdom.Izzy had saved her from Piedmon's blade and she was now slowly falling for him.His passion for knowledge was amazing; she had finally found someone who was more curious than her.

"What are you reading?" she asked ready for a break.

His dark eyes looked into hers "I'm reading up on the nobles who are coming in tonight.Did you know that Davis has a sister?"

The blonde knitted her eyebrows "No, I know that I don't know everything yet but I think that that is something that he would have mentioned".

Izzy shook his head "I don't think he knows, he was very young when he was taken by Piedmon and none of them remember much before that".

"I thought that you sent word around when the four were rescued" Kishi said reading the scroll Izzy had.

"I did, we heard about Yolei, Ken, and Cody's family almost immediately but to this day heard nothing form Davis's".It was then that Ken entered the room bowing in respect to the king's second in command.

"Forgive the intrusion" he began "but I have run across some information you should know about".Izzy looked up a look of concern crossing his face he also felt Kishi grab his hand in support. 

Thoughts began to run through Izzy's head assassination, kidnapping, and attack were just a few."Who's the target?" he demanded.

Ken lay a pile of papers on the table "Everyone" he said, "I've got the digimon out as spies, checking out everyone who's coming tonight just to be safe.Well last night Wormon returned from his surveillance of Lady Jun with some odd information, first she had been trying to snag a husband for quit some time without success.Second he saw her over a cauldron with a large black book, exactly like the one Piedmon had".

Izzy didn't like this "Well we can't stop her from coming just because of that I mean for all we know that book was a cookbook.The husband thing is a little unnerving, who are the well standing, unmarried men we have around here?"

Ken thought for a moment "Cody but he may be too young for her tastes, you but I believe Lady Kishi would claw Jun's eyes out before she let her get anywhere near you".Kishi merely cracked her knuckles and smiled giving Izzy a quick kiss on the cheek."Davis, but if what I heard you say earlier he is her sister.Finally is King Yamato…"

The room fell silent "Get the others they need to know about this" Izzy said firmly.

Sora stood in the entry to TK and Kari's bathroom suppressing another round of giggles.Her husband and Matt were at that moment attempting to give the babies a bath after their lunch wound up all over.A light tap on her shoulder brought her away from the comical scene.She turned to see Yolei bowing with respect.

"Forgive me your highness, but Izzy needs to see everyone right away".As she finished curiosity overtook her and she peeked into the large bathroom.She too almost broke into a fit of giggles.The two kings seemed to be wetter than the babies with the robes dripping onto the floor.

Sora sighed before she spoke "You go on ahead I'll get these two there in a few minutes".Yolei nodded and ran down the hall to find her husband.The queen slipped in "I hate to break this up but Izzy needs to see everyone right away".The two turned looking tired and wet.Tai had a large blob of soap among his unruly brown hair while Matt's normally spiky blonde hair lay flat against his head with speaks of what appeared to be lunch in it.

Tai was first to speak turning to his loving wife "We will be there as soon as we get the kids dressed, start without us if you can".

Sora nodded and gave Tai a quick kiss before heading out the door.Once the king wiped the dreamy look off of his face he turned to his brother in law holding up the small white cloth "So tell me Matt do you know how to work these things?"

Izzy looked around the crowded library to see who hadn't arrived.Kishi sat at his side furiously writing on one of her scroll, Cody chatted quietly with Ken and Davis, Sora and Mimi were in the corner with Joe discussing security for the upcoming events.The newly arrived Matt and Tai bounced the children trying to coax them to sleep before the meeting began.Izzy noted the only ones missing were TK and Kari and from what he had heard the two wouldn't be returning for a few more hours.

Despite himself he had to smile at the sight of the twins.Their uncles had a little trouble getting them dressed.Aren's tunic was on backwards as well as inside out.Two different colored socked adorned his feet while his brown hair had been spiked to resemble Matt's.Alexandra wore an extremely frilly dress that like her brother was on backwards.In her blonde hair Tai had attached eight of the jeweled clips Kari used for special occasions.Matt and Tai however seemed extremely proud of their accomplishment showing the two off every chance they got.

"Well I bet you are all wondering why I called you here" he began and was answered by nods."First of all we have finally found Davis's lost family".The smile fell from the guard's face; he didn't want to hear this.The other three kids had heard the same thing; Piedmon had murdered all their families that fateful night.

"Please don't tell me" he begged.

Izzy jumped in "Davis yes your parents are dead but unlike the others your sister survived the attack and is not only alive but coming tonight".

Davis looked up tears streaming down his cheeks both of joy and sadness "Why didn't she call after you sent word we had been found".

The advisor shrugged "I have no idea my friend, but her name is Jun and you will have plenty of time to catch up later.Speaking of her Ken has something you all need to know before Jun and the others arrive."

Ken stepped forward the look of his face serious "Now my spies found that Lady Jun has been after a husband for quit sometime, and we feel that she may try to get King Yamato to take her hand".

Most of the court stifled giggles but the look in Ken's eyes quickly silenced them."We also fear she is dabbling the dark magic Piedmon used".

A shocked silence filled the room.Joe was the first to break the silence "Then we need to stop her from coming" he said "we can't risk letting something like that in here".

"The keyword was fear, we don't know if she is" Cody said frustration filling his voice "and to turn away someone of her standing without solid evidence would have dire consequences.She could use her plight to sway some of our powerful nobles away creating another kingdom."

Mimi nodded her head in agreement "We need to remember that while most of the people were happy with TK and Kari's marriage, a fraction opposed it and would use this as an opportunity to break away".

"We can't just let her come here and go after the king, there has to be something we can do" Yolei desperation filling her voice.Ken put a comforting hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

Matt who had been quiet for most of the conversation finally spoke "I don't want to start a civil war, I have seen enough death to last me a lifetime and then some.Let her come, I trust you all with my life and I know you won't let her get to me.And maybe just maybe your wrong and this was all just a huge misunderstanding".

"He's right" Sora said softly "we can't alienate our own people".

Izzy nodded writing down orders on a scroll "Never the less I am going to add more security for the visit and have a guard following her at all times.Davis it will be up to you weather you want to reveal yourself or not".

The knight nodded "I must think about it, but I assure you my kings I won't let my feelings interfere with my duties".

Tai smiled shifting the now sleeping baby in his arms "I know you won't…now I do believe we all have a Welcoming Ball to get ready for".Groans passed through the girl's lips as the thoughts of the tight corsets came to the front of their minds.

A sigh of pure happiness passed through Kari's lips and she lay securely in TK's lap.His strong arms held in a loving embrace every so often popping a grape into her mouth.The pair sat a top a hill not far from the castle overlooking the entire valley.They hadn't moved from their sanctuary since arriving hours ago.

"We really need to head back, the sun is beginning to set and the guests will be arriving soon" she said sadly.

His blue eyes moved from the setting sun to hers "Your right and I bet by now Matt and Tai are ready to be relieved".He carefully helped her up brushing the leaves and grass off of his gold tunic.She began to gather up the garbage when TK again pulled her into a tight hug.She twisted in his arms in order to meet his eyes.

"I love you Kari, I love you more than life itself" he said slowly leaning down.She couldn't help but smile "As do I TK, I don't know if I could live without you".Her lips moved up to meet with his.As they did they both pored their love, devotion, and passion into the long kiss.The rest of the world melted away leaving them alone once more.Shivers went up their spines until they parted.

His hand went to hers as they packed up and mounted their horses.They had gone a few paces before the sounds of a carriage speeding towards them forced TK to slam into Kari in order to avoid tragedy.

Lady Jun sat in the back of her lavish carriage.It was trimmed with more gold than most of the crown jewels and the bridals binding the horses could have fed a small army for a month.The Lady admired her reflection in her mirror spurting on a few more spurts of her perfume for good measure.The front of her dress was cut dangerously low, so low that one wrong move would result in unbelievable public humiliation.Jewelry adorned every inch of her body while a large crown of black diamonds adorned her head.

She sat back finally satisfied with herself pulling out a black leather book from her secret compartment under her seat.She eagerly rubbed her hands over the skull carved on the front; the time had come to prove her worth.Thoughts of being the queen of all the land began to tantalize her thoughts, while her thoughts of the king nearly drove her mad.

She turned to look at the large castle approaching that she wanted to one day call her home.Her eyes moved from the castle to a couple sitting a top the hill not far from the main road.The royal horses were tied to a nearby tree telling the girl someone very important was up there."Slow down" she ordered the driver wanting to get a good look.

To her horror she saw golden blond hair, a trademark of King Yamato.In his arms he held another girl, kissing her with more passion than she ever dreamed possible.Fury ran through her blood as they walked hand in hand to their horses, then heading for the castle."Take the girl out" she said her voice cruel and cold "I will not be stopped when I'm so close to the crown".

Her driver obeyed without question heading with deadly speed to the unknowing pair.Jun watched with glee as the girl turned around a pure terror filled her gentle brown eyes.The golden hair boys suddenly forced his horse to the left hitting the girl off of the road shortly followed by himself.The two fell to the ground with thuds and the horses stamped around in a panic."Stop" she bellowed and continued watching, with any luck she'll get a hoof in the face him as well.'It would serve him right for not being faithful to me' she though savagely.

Both of them stood up soothing the animals before turning to what looked like a rolling bank.It was then Jun realized her error, the blond hadn't been Matt but Prince Takeru and that meant the girl was Princess Hikari.She quickly whipped up a few tears and slashed her arm slightly with her knife.Her diver opened the door helping her out.

Jun threw herself at the Price and Princesses feet, her bodice threatening to spill out as she did."Please forgive me" she wailed "something spooked my horses and they took off.I pray to heaven that you aren't injured".To her dismay she was right, the two seemed to be dirty but only suffered minor scratches.

"We are fine" TK said his voice gentle "please rise for you are wounded let us help you".She sniffled a few times more and held out her now bloody arm.Kari wiped away the blood cleaning the cut.Her eyes flicked to TK's momentarily as he noticed the cut.They both had seen cuts before and the one on her arm was done with a fine blade.

"There you are" Kari said tying off the bandage.As she touched her arm an icy chill ran up the princesses arm chilling her to the core."Now tell us who you are".

"Lady Jun of Kaymia milady" she said meekly with another bow.

"Well it seems you are a little early for the festivities," the princess said with a forced smile "follow us back to the castle where you can get settled and we will have Lord Joe look at that cut".

Jun merely bowed returning to her carriage.Her blood boiled at having to bow to the young couple 'Soon they will be bowing to me…'

TK and Kari slowly opened the door leading to their room.TK squeezed her hand as they saw their brother's playing with the babies on the large rug in the middle of the room.The kings seemed already for the party, already in dress tunics and the crown jewels.Kari dashed ahead bending down to greet her children "How are my little angels?" she cooed.

The twins squealed and crawled to their parents waiting arms.TK picked up his son looking over his attire giving a quizzical look to Kari.She held Alexandra at arms length before looking to her brother "Your Uncle Tai dressed you didn't he?" The little girl only let out another happy squeal.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Matt asked stretching his sore arms.

TK looked at Kari "It was amazing" he said "but there was a little accident on the way home.Lady Jun's carriage came at us out of control, we escaped but she seemed really shaken".

Tai's face seemed to pale at the news "Did you say Lady Jun?" he asked making a note to see Izzy and Joe as soon as possible.

The two nodded as they began to change their children's clothes into something more appropriate for the occasion.Matt sat slowly down "Sit down there is something you two need to know before things get going tonight…"

The great hall of Ishida glittered in the torchlight as the guests were treated to what promised to be an enchanted evening.The digimon stood in the shadows as sentries making sure no harm came to the royal family without scaring the guests.As the great feast came to an end guests began to assemble on the dance floor letting the music carry them away.

The subjects also presented themselves to the court pledging their loyalty to the royal family.As they came up Izzy would announce them and their station allowing Matt and Tai to do the rest.He became nervous as Jun's name moved farther up the list.The ladies high-pitched laugh screeched above the noise of the crowd.She had run Mimi and Yolei nearly to the ground as they made every effort to keep her from Matt.

The moment finally came and the guards closed in.Ken placed himself at TK and Kari's side, hand on the hilt of his sword.He had heard about the 'accident' as was deeply worried, because that hadn't sounded like an accident.Kishi was at their other side holding Alexandra, ready to bolt for the door if needed.Davis was next to her holding Aren with the same intentions.

Izzy cleared his throat making sure everyone stood at ready "Lords and Ladies may I present Lady Jun of Kaymia".The girl nearly threw herself into Matt's arms as she approached the throne.Matt's hair stood on end and his senses began to scream danger.Out of the corner of his eye he watched Joe and Tai tense up.Tai casually moved Sora out of the way putting himself between her and Jun.

Izzy moved forward to block her path "Milady I have quit a surprise for you tonight" he began.The girl looked as if she would faint with excitement.Izzy continued "As you remember your young brother was stolen from you years ago by the evil King Piedmon".

Her smiled faded and anger welled as she nodded."Well he was found alive a few years ago, and we were unfortunately unable to locate you…but tonight you are reunited".The bearer of knowledge motioned his arms to Davis still keeping watch over the prince and princess.

Jun's face turned red as she set sight on her brother "How did you survive?" she demanded her voice no longer sweet and lady like, taking on a demonic tone.She didn't wait for the question to be answered "You should have been dead, he promised…" She froze as she realized what she had just said.

Davis paled feeling as if he was going to vomit.His own flesh and blood had made a deal with Piedmon, the being responsible for most of the suffering in his life.Aren seemed to sense the tension and began to whimper quietly in his protector's arms.Kari heard this and carefully left TK's protection keeping an eye on Jun as she made her way to her son.TK went for Alexandra, taking her from Kishi allowing her to prepare for anything.

Jun however watched with amusement.The guests in the hall were slowly being led to the exit while Joe was attempting to get Matt down a side passage while she was occupied."Well" she said grandly "it appears I have said too much.No Escape!" A great wind then blew through the hall slamming the massive wooden doors shut, and sealing them that way."Now no one leaves here until I get what I want".

Tai moved forward his eyes narrowed with anger "And what would that be".

Jun didn't hesitate with her answer "King Yamato's hand in marriage".Matt visibly paled at this while the various members of nobility gasped in horror at her revelation.Many of the ladies had fainted from the strain their servants struggling to wake them up.A growl from the shadows sent more people down as the digimon emerged with fire in their eyes.

She laughed "You must have been on to me and for that I bow too you" she said giving a slight bow her eyes flashing to Izzy, Cody, and Ken as if trying to figure out which of the three it had been."Although you have nothing that can stop this…" She pulled out a small leather pouch and tossed it high into the air."Times Gate" she screamed sending a pulse of black energy at it.As the two intersected a large explosion rocked the room. 

Davis and Ken pushed the large oak table they had been dining on sending food and dished to the floor.They then pulled the prince and princess down as they tried to hush their crying children."It will be all right" Kari whispered in her son's ear as Gatomon arrived at her side.

Kishi had been silently watching the scene in horror, she knew the magic that Jun was using and only Piedmon himself had access to that.And the spell she had just used was considered one of the forbidden and never to be used.Izzy leaned over to her "Now what is Times Gate?" he asked fearing the answer.

Kishi swallowed hard "That portal that is forming up there can deposit anyone who goes through at any point in time they wished."

Izzy's mind whirled at the possibilities.Jun's voice entered their conversation "Yes that is so, so I'm going where no one can stop me or should I say when…" She began to rise into the air out of the reach of Mimi and Yolei's swords turning to Davis."Come with me brother, join my cause I can give you whatever…or whoever you want".

The guard knew exactly what she meant as she turned his head to see Kari safely in her husbands arms.The brown haired little boy in her arms clutching his mother.'They should be yours…' a voice in his head rang.'Join me brother and she will be.Did you know you might have been betrothed to her if Piedmon hadn't killed the king and queen'.Davis threw his hands over his ears trying to stop the voice with in.

Summoning his strength he turned to her "I will stop you!" he roared and charged her with his sword.She again laughed and moved into the portal blowing a kiss to Matt as she left "I will have you soon my love".With that she was gone, the doors opened and the guests began to flee.

"There has to be something we can do to stop her," Sora said watching the closing vortex.

"Right" Tai agreed making a move for it as if he was going through.Kishi and Izzy's arms stopped him.

"You can't go through and risk running into your past self, one wrong move and everything you have worked for will be gone.TK and Kari may never meet, the babies never born, your betrothal to Sora may have never taken place" Kishi said.She then took a deep breath "I'm going, I know there is no risk of running into myself".

Before anyone could stop her she and gave a great leap and landed in the portal.Izzy let out a scream of pure agony as he tried to follow only finding empty air."Be safe my love" he whispered as the others gathered around him offering him support.

Twelve year old Yamato Ishida stared at the scroll in front of him desperately trying to listen to Lord Izumi.Next to him the lords son Izzy sat attempting to do the same thing with just as much success.They had been listening to him go over royal procedures for the past two hours and had about had it.The lord had picked up on their boredom and wore a smile on his face "Okay you two that's enough for today lets pack it up."

Izzy bowed to his father while his father bowed to Matt and the boys cleaned up their quills and scrolls.The red headed advisor smiled once again, Izzy was the world to him and he loved Matt and TK as if they were his own.It was then the younger of the princes walked through the door rubbing his eyes, just waking up from his afternoon nap.

"Why hello Prince Takeru, what can I do for you?" he asked getting down on one knee so he could be at eye level with the young prince.

TK yawned once more "I want Matt" he said his voice shaking.Matt was across the room in a second and at his brother's side.Their blue eyes met and TK began to cry leaping into Matt's arms.

The older of the pair looked to his father's advisor, the look demanding to know what was wrong.The lord picked up on this "I don't know what is wrong my prince".

"Get mother" Matt said sitting in the chair rubbing TK's back.The advisor bowed his head "My prince she is still away with your father, they aren't due back for at least another day".

Matt thought this over "Leave us" he ordered.The father and son bowed and exited the room.Sometimes Matt had to envy Izzy and the relationship with his father.The two worked together on everything passing on the time-honored traditions of the Kingdom.Matt himself was lucky to see if father once every few days, and that was usually at a formal event where he wasn't allowed to bother him".

TK shuddered in his arms turning his attention from his own thoughts."What's wrong TK?" he asked gently.He pulled him pack in order to see him better.TK wiped away the tears "I had a bad dream".Matt felt a small wave of relief wash through him; he could handle a bad dream.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" The small boy nodded and began his tale."We were here in the castle and mommy and daddy were gone.This big ugly lady came in and tried to take you away.Izzy's and his daddy tried to stop her but she got you, she said she was going to be queen no matter who she had to hurt.She hurt Izzy and…" The little boy choked on his words and went deeper into his brother's arms.

Matt felt alarm bells go off, the last time TK had a nightmare it came true.The small prince somehow dreamed of the attack on the castle that resulted in the death of Izzy's mother two days before it happened."Don't worry Mother and Father will return soon and Lord Izumi won't let anything happen to us or Izzy okay".

TK nodded and Matt wiped up the last of his tears."Now why don't we go see if the cook made some cookies" he said knowing it would cheer him up."Really, before dinner?" Matt smiled and hoisted him onto his shoulders.Inside the price made a note to speak with the Lord he wasn't going to take any chances especially when they were at war.

Lord Izumi said in his chamber reading quietly through one of his spell books.Izzy had left a while ago to join the princes in a kitchen raid so he had a little time to himself.He closed his eyes as another vision began to come to him.This one was of an attack yet to come, one led by a demon on the night to stamp out the Ishida Kingdom.The king fell, the queen fell, he fell… 

A large thud outside his chamber door brought him out of the trace.He had been having that vision for nearly a month and feared it's time was about to come, he only prayed his son would survive.Opening his door he found a young woman with blonde hair and striking green eyes.His own dark eyes narrowed and he drew his sword thrusting it to the girl's throat before she had time to move.

"Who are you?" he demanded his voice low and threatening.None of the digimon were in the castle at that moment and he didn't want an assassin making any moves.

Her eyes studied him for a few nervous seconds before she spoke "Izzy?"

The Lord's eyes narrowed a little more at the mention of his precious son's name."Tell me what you want or the blade of my sword will be the last thing you ever see".

She took a deep breath and she seemed to gather herself. "My name is Kishi and I'm on your side".

He didn't back down for a second "Prove it".

"I am a sorceress and have seen some events about to take place that shouldn't, therefore I have come to stop them" she said quickly praying Izzy's father was as understanding as he was.

The red head shook his head and laughed "If you are speaking of the impending attack that will claim my life as well as the lives of the king and queen, I already know. Second you can't stop it, our kingdom must suffer this lost in order to be healed in the future".

Kishi was shocked, she didn't know that Izzy had the blood of a sorcerer running through his veins. "It's not that, a woman by the name of…"

"Father" Izzy called running up the stairs. He stopped short at the sight of the stranger and his father having her at sword point."I'll fetch the guards," he said quickly turning.

Then to Kishi's relief Lord Izumi stopped his son."No, it's all right Izzy she is our friend".He then sheathed his sword and held out his hand helping her up."Now Kishi I would like you to meet my son Izzy, and I am Kishiro Izumi advisor to the king and head guardian to the royal family".

"Nice to meet you" she said with a slight bow now entering a state of shock.Seeing the person she loved as a child with no idea who she was caused her heart to ache.

Kishiro turned to his son "Now what is it you came up here in such a hurry to tell me?"

The boy tore his gaze away from the visitor "Lady Juna from Kaymia has come to see the king".

Kishi had to smirk 'Now that's original' she thought 'just add a A to the end of your name'.

The advisor raised his eyebrows 'Why would someone from Kaymia come here, especially now?' he thought."Well I must go greet her, Kishi would you please join me," he asked noticing the panicked look on the girl's face."Izzy go get the princes we would hate to insult a noble, then I want you to send word to the king and queen advising them to return immediately".

Izzy took one last look at the guest and ran back down the stairs.Shortly after he was out of sight Kishiro started his decent.Kishi grabbed his arm tightly."That is who I have come to stop.She has her sights on Yamato, she wants to marry him." she said urgently.

The lord looked surprised "Well I think the prince is just a little too young for that right now and I will have her out of the castle before she has a chance to even look at him" he vowed."You had better stay out of sight".

Jun looked around the throne room with a large smile on her face; this would soon be hers.In her hand she held a scroll that lacked the signature of a member of the royal family.Once she had it Matt would be hers and so would the crown.The sounds of approaching footsteps shook her out of her daze just in time to see a tall red hared man enter the room.The dark eyes accompanying the hair told her he must be related to the Izzy of her time.

"I apologize for keeping your waiting milady, what can I do for you" he asked kindly with a bow.After bowing he gently took her hand and kissed it.

Jun raised herself up to her full height thrusting the scroll into his hands."I have come to talk to the king about arranging a wedding.As you must know my family is one of the most powerful in Kaymia, only rivaled by that of the royal family.So I figure that if you have my daughter Jun marry Prince Yamato you can have a foothold in the Kingdom.It would only be a matter of time before we would over throw the ruling family and end this silly little war".

Kishiro read over the scroll feeling a knot rising in his stomach.The agreement would give her daughter, Jun unimaginable power once she came of age.His mind flew to find an excuse to get the woman to go away, but her perfume had began to give him a headache making everything a blur."I am sorry Milady, but the King and Queen are both away at the time you will have to return later to speak with them about this".

The man had to jump a little when he saw the change in her eyes.The seemed to darken and take on an evil glow. Kishiro began to wish he hadn't asked Izzy to bring the princes here.His head got foggier with every passing moment.She looked to him coldly taking a step forward "This wasn't really and option, now where is Price Yamato".

The Lord tried to pull out his sword only to have a wave of dizziness overtake him.He fell to the floor unable to move his body.Jun bent down to look him straight in his dark eyes."Don't you love my poison, I have my gloves and lips laced with it at all times.The only person who has a right to kiss me is my King.Now you're going to be a good boy and tell me where I can find my future in laws".

He stared back at her defiantly "You won't get away with this" he said his trying to contain his rising anger at her and himself.

She let out a long annoying laugh "Don't tell me, the digimon are going to stop me.I know they aren't here…" she trailed off her eyes narrowing "that means neither are the king and queen".Enraged she kicked him hard in the stomach a few times causing him to cry out in pain.

"Father" Izzy screamed as he entered the throne room with Matt and TK close behind.His father lay on the floor unmoving as the noble woman kicked him.She turned to face the trio a small smile playing on her lips."Now there you are, I only need the signature of one member of the royal family other than my dear Matt's, therefore Takeru's will do quit nicely".

"Matt it's the ugly lady from my dream" TK said pointing tears forming in his eyes.

Kishiro couldn't believe what was happening, she was going after what he had sworn to protect and all he could do was lie there like a slug."Run!" he yelled; "Get away from her!"

Jun continued advancing and then suddenly broke into a run closing in on the children fast.She was about to reach them when she was hit to the ground hard.Kishi had come from hiding tackling the witch before she could reach the children."GO" she gasped as Jun caught a fistful of her hair.Kishi watched them disappear down the hall before retaliating.

"You leave them alone Jun" she shot sending her fist into the deranged woman's nose "You have no idea what will happen if you change time".

"I don't care" Jun returned throwing Kishi off of her and reaching to her side pulling out a small vile of potion."I want to be Queen and nothing is going to stop me".She threw the vile onto Kishi splattering the girl with the dark liquid.

Kishiro watched as the girl began to fade "What did you just do?" he demanded expecting screams of pain to start at any moment.

Jun flashed a fiendish grin "I'm sending her back to our time where she can't interfere anymore".

"Your time?" he questioned, being a sorcerer knowing the one way for someone to time travel was to use a forbidden spell.

"Yes the future little man" Jun sneered "Matt and his court rejected me there so I came to where he couldn't be protected.Now say goodbye to the little witch because she will help you no more".

Kishi despite her situation smiled "I have done enough to stop you Jun, if I were you I would get out now…" with that the mysterious blonde was gone leaving Jun to her prey.

Matt ran as fast as his young legs could carry him down the hall.In his arms he held the crying TK, who was at that moment whimpering about his dream coming true.Izzy was right behind him fighting tears of his own, for all the kid knew the witch was going to kill his father when she was finished with the blonde.The prince forced himself to calm down and think of a plan.

"Izzy we will hide in that closet until the digimon arrive, I have no doubt that mother and father will have them fly ahead after they get the message you sent them".Izzy nodded his head in agreement as they entered the small space."Why does she want me?" he asked a little annoyed, when he married he wanted it to be for love not a strategic advantage.Then there was the fact she was almost old enough to be his mother.

Izzy sat staring into space when a flash entered his mind "She's from the future" he muttered quietly before everything fell into place."She's from the future and is going to betroth you to herself.If we get that bag from around her waist I can send her back".

Matt gave his friend a confused look "How?"

Izzy gave a small smile "My father's not the only sorcerer around here you know".

TK's sniffed "Matt it's my dream she's going to gets us".Matt wrapped his arms around his brother "Don't worry unless she has a spell that can track us she won't look here".No sooner had he finished his words than the doors burst open sending shards of wood and rock at the children.Jun entered grabbing Izzy around the neck and addressing TK.

"Now Takeru I need you to sign this scroll for me and I won't have to kill your little friend here" she said slowly as if trying to control something with in.TK shook his head moving closer to his brother "I won't let you take Matt".Izzy began to turn purple and gasp for air as her grip tightened.

Jun snorted "Perhaps I should show you what I can do…" she raised her free hand and aimed at a large wooden shelf."Kiss of Death" she said coldly as the shelf melted away leaving only a pile of smoldering ashes."Now imagine what that will do to your friends head".

Matt tensed up and moved forward pulling TK back "Let him go and I'll go whatever you want…my queen".Matt went down to one knee motioning for TK to move to the door.Matt's blue eyes meet Izzy's dark ones sending a silent message that was received right away.

Jun let out a squeal of delight throwing Izzy to the floor."Now you bow".

He compiled without a word.She was so caught up she failed to notice the small child sneaking up behind her and untying the small bag of magic dust.Matt rose followed by Izzy who had his head lowered in defeat."My queen I will now go with you to meet my bride…TK now!"

Jun snapped out of her revelry in time to see her small brown pouch thrown into the air.'No matter they don't know how too…"

"Times Flow!" Izzy screamed sending a large orb of purple energy at the bag.The connected with a flash of brilliant light forming the portal of time.The force began to pull her in as she kicked and screamed.

"How is this happening?" she demanded as she felt herself going through and everything going white.Izzy's voice however carried through the tunnel "It's a spell used to right wrongs like this, you will never be able to do this again Jun".His voice faded away and she kept falling muttering curses all the way.She stopped when the voice of her master echoed through the tunnel.

"You have wasted a spell my dear I don't tolerate failure," the voice said dripping with evil.

"Forgive me master…" she begged.

"Silence!All is not lost; they will have no memories of your meddling in the past so you are in no danger there.Come to me I have a much better idea in store, one in which you will get your king and I me my kingdom".

Kishi felt as if someone had run over her head with an entire army as she slowly opened her eyes."Kishi can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked.She turned her head to find Izzy at her side his face covered with worry.

"Where am I?Jun, the kids!" she asked her voice filling with panic.

Izzy placed a hand on her back helping her sit up."From what we can tell Jun has failed, you've been out for two days so if she was going to do something it would have already happened" he said soothingly."For now you need to rest my love".

Kishi lay back down allowing sleep to overtake her knowing deep down the battle was far from over.

TK held Kari in his arms as they stood an their balcony overlooking the kingdom.The sweet scent of flowers floated up from the garden.Aren and Alexandra lay asleep in the room tucked safely away in their cribs.

Kari was the first to break the blissful silence "TK what if Jun was telling the truth about Davis being betrothed to me…I would have never found you".

TK pulled her closer turning her around to look into her eyes "I would have found you no matter what Kari, you fill a part of my soul that I can't live without anymore".Tears glistened in the princesses' eyes and she leaned up her lips meeting his in a gentle embrace.

An arrow landing a few feet away from the caused them to jump and cry out in alarm.TK pulled Kari behind him his blue eyes searching for any sort of danger.Once he was satisfied he pulled the arrow out of the stone pulling off the attached note.

Dearest Matt,

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…

Beware my love for I am going to get you one way or another.

Jun

To Be Continued….

A/N: Okay that really didn't turn out how I thought it was going too, but another idea came into my head so I needed to get this one out quick.I hope you liked it and would appreciate any suggestions and feedback you may have.The next part will have more Takari, more Cody, more Matt, more Izzy, and a lot of action and romance so be sure to watch for it and tell me what you want to see happen.


End file.
